


One hundred lightning bolts

by Nofanficnova



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Humor, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-03 11:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nofanficnova/pseuds/Nofanficnova
Summary: "You’re wearing Black Lion’s band shirt", Lance says.”That’s how we met, actually.””You’re kidding.”He’s not.





	One hundred lightning bolts

Shiro has a new boyfriend. He hasn’t told much about him at the office they work at, just that he’s the greatest person ever and has an amazing style. And today he’s going to pick Shiro up for lunch.

When Lance sees the guy, the first thing he thinks about his style isn’t amazing. It’s terrible. He looks like he belongs in an 80’s movie as the badass kid, not someone dating the beefiest nerd there is, also known as Takashi Shirogane.

First of all, he has a mullet. Second, he’s wearing a leather jacket. Where on earth did Shiro even meet a guy like that? Something feels a little off about the guy’s clothes, but before Lance has time to realize what, Shiro emerges from his room.  
"Keith! Hi", he smiles widely and is so clearly in love. Gross. What makes it worse though is that the mullet-head, Keith, smiles back as he looks at Shiro and mumbles his hello. That’s when Lance sees it.

"You’re wearing Black Lion’s band shirt", Lance says as he stares at the print of the t shirt. He gets answered with a confused look.  
"So what?" Keith asks and crosses his arms, the smile shared with Shiro gone.  
"You don’t exactly look like someone who listens to that kind of music."  
Keith raises an eyebrow. "What’s so strange about that?" he manages to ask before Shiro gets between them with a soft chuckle and the most absurd explanation for the shirt Lance could imagine. "That’s how we met, actually. Remember they had a concert here last month?"  
Lance stares at his coworker. "You’re kidding."  
Shiro’s smile tells him that he’s definitely not kidding.

 

_Black Lion is Shiro’s favourite band. Their music keeps evolving all the time so you never know what’s coming next, and it’s really cool that they sometimes tackle really heavy subjects despite the music genre being described as pop. Then again they do have songs like ‘Laugh therapy’ and ‘The beast is on the loose’ that have very tongue on cheek lyrics, which is also great. That’s why Shiro knew he had to buy a ticket to their concert right away when possible._

_Shiro also knew he had to be in the line two hours before the doors open. That’s when he first saw him. Or to be precise he actually almost stepped on him before seeing him. They were the only two people in front of the door ready to form the line to get the tickets, and the black-haired man had been there for a while already, considering his reddened cheeks and the fact that he was sitting on the ground in front of Shiro._

_And in his thoughts and excitement to see his favourite band live Shiro had almost stepped on the man’s foot._

_In his defence, the man blended in the shadows quite well with his black clothes. That didn’t feel like a proper excuse to tell him though so Shiro quickly stepped back and apologised, telling the man he was very lost in thought. He was met with laughter as the man got up from the ground._  
_"It’s alright. You’re excited for the show too, right? I mean, I almost hit a street lamp when I was walking here", the man admitted and now that Shiro got to look at him a little better… He was gorgeous._  
_"I bought a ticket minute after they started selling them", Shiro told with a smile and made the man laugh a little more._

_They got to talk for an hour before more people started lining up. During the hour Shiro learned the man’s name is Keith, he had listened to Black Lion ever since their debut just like Shiro and every time he opened his mouth he was just more and more attractive._

_By the time the doors opened Shiro and Keith had speculated the song order, what kind of clothes the band members would or should wear and how many songs the encore would be. They also promised to spend the concert together, because they already had good time while waiting in the line, surely the show would be more fun to spend together as well._

_Shiro couldn’t believe how right he was with the concert being more fun with Keith. Especially after Shiro moved behind him to give a better view to few shorter people, and at the same time made his own view much better by seeing both Keith and the stage thanks to his height. Although they were in front row so there wasn’t much room for dancing, Keith made it work. Then Keith leaned against him slightly during one ballad and Shiro decided he didn’t even care whether he could see or not._

_They kissed during one of Shiro’s favourite songs, ‘Love is’. The band actually dared them, or actually the whole audience, to kiss. They were gonna stop the music and take a picture, hoping to see many happy kissing people. Shiro was just going to ask Keith if he was okay with it when he felt Keith’s lips against his own._

 

"It was so perfect", Shiro tells Lance as he shows the picture from Black Lion’s Instagram. Lance can see clear as day the happy couple in the front row completely drowning in their kiss. He regrets asking anything about their first meeting when Shiro continues his story.

 

_The evening was getting better and better after the kiss. Shiro got the courage to wrap his arms around Keith’s waist in order to dance with him, and Keith rewarded him by swaying his hips in time with the songs. Also, the encore was amazing and overall Black Lion’s performance was perfect. Keith made it even more perfect, and besides sharing taxi they shared many kisses and exchanged phone numbers during the drive._

_They also went to eat together. All the restaurants were already closed, but Keith had said one grill kiosk had good hot dogs and he was right. Keith also knew it was a better idea to walk the rest of the way instead of getting into another taxi. At first Shiro wasn’t so sure about that but as Keith took a hold of his hand and leaned a little against him Shiro was starting to think Keith was right about every possible thing._

_Shiro was surprised when he saw the building Keith lived in. It was so close to Shiro’s apartment building. How had he never met Keith before? He wasn’t able to think about that for long when Keith provided him with an answer and invitation he couldn’t refuse.  
"I just moved here last week so it’s still a little messy, but would you still like to come in?"_

 

"Shiro I know I asked about your first meeting but please, don’t make me listen anything related to your sex life", Lance pleads, not wanting to get any mental images.  
"Who said anything about having sex?" Shiro smirks.  
"Don’t try to deny it, your face is a dead giveaway. But never mind that I really don’t want to know", Lance huffs and for an extra effect covers his ears with his hands. Shiro shakes his head with a soft chuckle when the door to the office opens and Keith is back.

"Are you ready to go home?" Keith asks with a faint smile after he notices his boyfriend leaning his elbows against Lance’s table. He pointedly ignores how suffering the brown haired man looks as he greets Shiro with a peck on his lips.  
"Lance was asking about our sex life", Shiro tells with amusement. Lance makes a sound that resembles a dying walrus. "I did not! I asked how you started dating!" he buries his face to his hands.  
Keith raises an eyebrow and glances between the two coworkers before smirking.  
"Oh. That. Shiro apologised for almost stepping on me a week after the concert and I told him I wouldn’t mind if he actually did. He almost proposed."

Lance decides he will never ask Shiro anything about his boyfriend again. And will definitely not meet him again.

———

Lance’s luck runs out faster than he could have imagined because he meets Keith that same day in the supermarket. Or maybe seeing would be more accurate since Keith has his headphones plugged in and doesn’t notice Lance.

But Lance sees him and what he picks up from the shelf and asks himself why did he even consider saying hi to the mullet head.

Extra large condoms. Is Keith that size? Is Shiro that size? Lance doesn’t want to know. He turns back to another aisle and pretends he saw nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> All those song titles are real (translated from Finnish to English by yours truly) because this was heavily inspired by Antti Tuisku, his concerts are amazing and I highly recommend checking his music out!!
> 
> come talk to me on twitter @novoltronnova c:


End file.
